Wheres my Tenshi?
by DemonDeReves
Summary: Sakura's life hasent been going too good for her. So she leaves, who will she find again? Who will she fall for? Can she even trust after what shes been though? Fist chap is a history lesson on her so read more than that please?
1. Pain

Wheres my Tenshi? is a story of Sakura's life, a little more mondern than I'd like. Not everything has gone right, problems build up until their's no avoiding them. Hearts will break and death is inevitable but who knows? Compassion will be tested and spirits will break. Maybe lust can become love. Maybe relationships can survive the worst trials and blossom into somthing beautiful. The first chapter is going to be a little rough because you get her history.

Rated M for language, violence, morbidness, and adult themes later on

Disclaimer- I own the plot, the poems, and the brother and sisters... who wont be in it much.

* * *

Pain, revised 

_This is the story of my life, so fucking deal with it! Who am I? Im Sakura Haruno, just another bastard child. You know one of those children whose parents are not married? Their still not married not and I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. My moms a pill popper and my dads a druggie. There both depressed and I guess I am too. They just deal with it in different ways than me. There's four of us, my older sister and younger brother and sister, but you know what? I seem to have taken in everything. Every negative vibe and made it my own. Sure they all have their own problems that they don't share but how can they be so normal? When im so not.  
_

_Hana, my older sister, she's a nurse. Her guy doesn't know love. His past girl friends messed his views up so bad I cant even say half of it! He's in a band, he's nice and cool but his view on the after life is positively morbid. He thinks there's no spirit, no heaven, no hell, you die. That's it a corpse in the ground. "This is it man, so do all you can while you can." Was the advice he gave me. He's a good guy though and makes her happy. Chika, she's the most normal but there's something about her I can't name…. Sure my other sister has her bitchy moments but she seems to have it real bad and more often. She was the tomboy of us, now she's the girly prep. She has her own problems I don't even know about, probably just lost her virginity. That reminds me, I wasn't allowed to date till I was sixteen so was why she allowed at 14? Not that there's anyone who would want to date me. Ichiro, he's the asshole. The jock of the family. Always hitting, mocking, taunting, insulting me. A jerk, plain and simple. He thinks he's better than everyone but he's a little guy.  
_

_Why man? What did I do for this to happen? My tears fall but they make no difference here. Tears are cheap, didn't you know that? Words are cheap, actions are cheap. Its all fake you know? There is no true love in this world. Even my silly dreams are fake but they are my one and only love. They comfort me in the dark. They listen, when I confide in them. They're my secret lover, which no one knows of. My dreams are nightmares, so why do I love them? Who knows? Im twisted remember? Inside and out, I pierced my lip the other day. With a safety pin, but I had to take it out before I was grounded again. No one gets grounded more than me. Im told I have an attitude, that im rebellious. Can I help it if I don't like you? I agree with you don't I. When my mom says she has to do everything I say, "yea you do everything and everyone else is a lazy piece of shit". Ok I don't want to get hit so I don't swear... you know what, I don't even know why I care anymore. Why should I? By now it wouldn't even hurt. I've been slapped, my hair pulled, my face dunked in water, head slammed into a door, wall and fridge. I've been punch, kicked and who knows what else? So I trust no one, I just cant put myself at risk. I trust myself completly but what more am I to do?  
_

_I used to slam my head into the walls. I don't even know why. Was I ever normal? I remember a time when I had a best friend. I think it was when I was around 8, when it started. I don't know, all I know is I tried to be my prefect older sister that turned out to be not so perfect. I was quiet, asked questions, the type of student you wanted. I kept to myself and socialized only when nessary. When I was 14, I lost all of the masks I build. Tearing down all the fakeness and trying to find something real. Something tangible, in the endless of my mind. Im made fun of even more, people fear me but I've never hurt anyone during school. I can't wait till I burst from all the pressure. I wonder what will happen, will I go on a rampage? Will I just break down and cry? Who knows?  
_

_Is it really so bad? A mother who can't see what she's become. A father who loves her but can't stand his leash. Believe me, I should know, im the only other collared one. He cheated on her, and she told his coworkers and hers. She gossips, and still works with the people who make two of her daughters cry and the other quit. I learned not to long ago how they met. My mom's boyfriend went into jail and my dad was his friend. He came over her house for a party and never left. They got together and when her ex got out. She fucked him while my dad was downstairs hearing it all. Then she made the guy go to him and tell her how wrong she was and the mistake she made. My older sister is 18, so I can only guess that's how long its been. So what am I to do huh? Nothing that I can see, no path in front of me. I can see clear, but what use is that to me?  
_

Beyond hope, beyond recognition.

It means whatever you want it to mean.

It means everything and nothing to me.

It means a fate worse than death, never to repent._  
_

_Don't forget my dear friend/family member/a person I'll never meet, that you've never seen my bad side. You might have seen me as a child but that was repressed in later years. Hidden deep in the back of my mind, where the darkness multiplied. Now I hold it in check. With these slits on my writs. The pain doesn't hurt compared to the other one. The one that cuts the deepest. Only you'll never know any of this will you? Cause I may be writing this right now but if I ever told you, it would go through the gossip chain and then life for me would change. Im ok right now, really I am. Sure I may want to kill sometimes; I want to so much it's a physical pain. My tears of frustration fall and leads to these crimson tears im so proud of. They keep me from the darkness. They keep me whole, sane. So as long as I have them, Ill be fine. Cause my scars tell a story, no one wants to hear. Tell me have you've seen the signs everyone else seems to miss. I know there's something wrong. Why am I like this? These tears I shed what do they mean? Please don't forget me when im gone, don't forget what I've gone though. Because it's more than I can bear. I can't even remember most of it! This big forehead must of been good for somthing because of all the times I've hit it into the wall. Somehow I can still remember all the training I've been though. Maybe it's by sheer force of will, who knows?_

_How am I different? Do they see it in my eyes? Can they feel it in my aura? What's become of me? I don't eat enough and I sleep too much but my eyes are blood shot and I still have bags. I can't keep on task and I feel like crying right now. Which is wrong on many levels. I cut not two hours ago to get rid of the pain but now this overwhelming sorrow for what I've become, replaces it? How did this happen? I wasn't raped, im still a virgin. Never even had a boyfriend, don't get me wrong I know im straight but they just don't seem interested in me. Which is odd, im small and skinny and attractive, so what keeps them away? Yea, yea I know I have too many problems to think im attractive; it's just what my family and few friends' say. Don't believe what you see because you don't know what's inside of me. I may be different, I may be bipolar, I may even have ADD but who knows? I've never been tested. Maybe they don't want to believe there's something wrong. That a piece of me is missing. I can sure feel it, tearing inside of me. Breaking me apart atom by atom. Every second pure agony. So what made me like this? This messed up and twisted excuse for a human being? It's just that, I have no idea. I want to get lost! I want to run away, so I wont have to deal with all this shit._

_Don't think your better than me, please don't think that. Im just like you! I really am! I have crushes and I sometimes want to gossip! But how can I do that, with no one there for me? No ones there to cushion my fall. Im dancing on the edge but how long will it take? Until I tip too far and there's nothing left keeping me here. Will I lose it? Or did I never really have it to begin with? Am I going to gain the edge I need? Will I remember things I should? _

_Don't make me mad, cause I cant take it. I can't take the pressure anymore. You disgust me, with your web of deceit. So don't come near me or I will do something I might regret. The pressure will be too much for me to take and I don't know what would happen then. So leave, turn around and don't even look at me again._

Look for me

In this crowd of endless faces

Ill fade into the background

Standing out in silence

Get out of my way

For this path is my own

Walking in place

Where you could never hold your own

Watch my back

As I pass you far behind

To what the distance holds

Can't turn back

Never to reflect

On past grievances

And repent

* * *

This is somthing that came to mind one day. Its all me, a story ive created from little bits and peices of other lives. I hope you understand it, the chapters will be better I promise. Not so sad and dreary. Shes going to leave her home, thats all im going to tell. 

Hana- flower

Chika- wisdom

Ichiro- first son

Tenshi- Angel

-Reves

Who should Sakura be with? Can be two if you want but pick a main person please? -some SakuraXSasuke, will be in it but only for the effect.-

1. Itachi

2. Garaa

3. Deidara

Review please, ideas, critics, anything, this ones really new just wrote it all today in the spur of the moment. I dont have a beta for this and im going to need one k?


	2. Better, but not good enough

Wheres my Tenshi? is a story of Sakura's life, a little more modern than I'd like. Not everything has gone right, problems build up until their's no avoiding them. Hearts will break and death is inevitable but who knows? Compassion will be tested and spirits will break. Maybe lust can become love. Maybe relationships can survive the worst trials and blossom into something beautiful. The first chapter is going to be a little rough because you get her history.

Rated M for language, violence, morbidness, and adult themes later on

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this fic... and whoever I make up… and maybe my poems.

Thanks for the reviews Otaku Addicted Dweeb and Tenrai Metsuki Omoi- Sakura. Your why I worked so hard to get this chapter out.

* * *

Better, but not good enough

xXxXxXxXx

_Team 7, in short their family and friends to me. I don't know what I would of done without them. They help me along even if they don't know it. Without my team I wouldn't have wanted to get stronger. So I try, I try so hard, just so I could walk in stride with them. I train and pull my weight. I even cook when we have missions! Which is way below me! Just because I'm a female does not mean I can... wait I do cook better than them... well that's just cause their too lazy to learn how. We all share, so we can get stronger… and maybe to work better together. Sasuke and Naruto now teach me their justus and I train them in basic medic Nin justus. Kakashi takes extra time to teach me genjutsu; I guess I really am gifted with them. I think if he never made me watch Sasuke die that one time, I would still fall for them. I have learned to be more careful._

(Flashback)

"Show me… just once more." Sakura stood panting in front of Naruto; they were the only ones there. Team 7 meet at the usual place, at the bridge, but Sasuke went on his way and Kakashi was away mission. So they were left to train on their own. They fought each other in a clearing until Naruto suggested trading some techniques. Sakura was already dared to learn the Sexy no Jutsu by Ino, so that left the shadow clone. Who could have known it would come out like **that** when a girl used it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto performed some hand seals, two perfect clones stood behind and one next to him.

(End)

_That was the start of my interest in other justus. _

_I already watch my surroundings carefully but now almost nothing went missed by my jade eyes. I watch fellow Konoha ninjas training, absorbing as much as I could. The hand seals, the position of the feet, everything! So I can test the justus they preformed at Kinko. Don't ask me why, I just named it that. I know what your thinking, that I'm stealing them. Well I'm not, I test them so that I can find weakness and try to find ways to counter them. I even set limits on what I learn. My friends don't care because they know all I do are weak imitations. Then I go to them and try to counter it. It helps them train and trains me also. Some have spared with me more often. Hinata, was one of them. She wanted to get better than Neji and I wanted to work against the bakuyagon. Naruto coming sometimes was an added bonus. She came out of she shell some but sadly still stutters when he's near. Lee trained me in taijustus. I guess they feel sorry for me, being that I am the weakest in our three-man cell. Not to mention all the work I put into my training just to keep up with them. Tenten is another, only she helped me create and prefect 'Kiritori Shinku Kaze' or cutting crimson wind. Most basic ninja training teaches you to summon weapons from a scroll. Only instead of using weapons I summon sakura blossoms. To make the petals into weapons I mix my charka with my blood when I use the scroll. We just finished with it and now I get to help her prefect her aim. Not that she needs it; she could hit a tiny target in the dark! I guess practice does make---_

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura was in her room, sitting at her desk. The bare white walls and scarce belongings around her testaments to the little time she spends in it. Under the window is her unmade bed. Its light pink covers hanging over one side. She was writing in her diary and rereading past entries. Time after time she writes but each time she sees what she's written, she can't believe she wrote it. Her thoughts, her memories and feelings; all stored in that book. They all change, but with that little book is the person she is at one moment in time to the next.

"Come on forehead! You're going to make us late." Ino screeched from downstairs

"Im coming, just give me a minuet." Sakura fished the sentence she was writing and put the diary where no one would find it. After hiding her diary Sakura went to the mirror to check herself over. When she became a chuunin she had to change her look. A black cloak; hides weapons and has multiple pockets. Now she uses a pink kimono with black fishnet sleeves and black shorts. The kimono is in the same style as her old one but instead has the symbols in black. Most of her missions are done in the dark, so the colors were necessary. However she rather liked how well they went together.

"I've already been waiting five!"

"It's not my fault you didn't bother to tell me you were here." She strapped on her shuriken holder and headed downstairs.

"Finally, you know how it freaks me out when no ones home. How can you stand it?" Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth." She smiled at the blonde leading her

"Your so weird sometimes." They walked out the door, continuing their friendly banter.

"And your not?"

"As a matter of fact I (dramatic pause) am perfectly normal."

"Then your definition of normal must be pretty broad."

"Yes but not as broad as your forehead Sakura dear." Just outside the flower shop they burst out laughing. Leaning on each other they staggered inside.

"oh! Ino have you asked your parents yet?"

"Im so sorry! Its just… that I don't know what to say." Ino had walked towards the back; she was leaning behind the counter with her head in her hands.

"You know they would do anything for you. Your their only child." Sakura rebuked her

"Yeah, yeah I just... don't know if their ready yet."

"And when will they be? What time is better than now?" She smirked deviously "I'll even help you with convincing them."

"What? How!? ... wait do you mean your coming with me?"

"Of course! Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"Hey! I do not get into trouble! That's you and Tenten!"

"Only because of your stupid dare! You really need to start picking on someone else Ino-pig."

"Ah but your just to easy forehead."

After some more plans they decided to meet up later to tackle Ino's parents together. Sakura went home, while Ino stayed and helped costumers at the flower shop.

* * *

xXxXxXxXx

"Sakura! I can't believe you got them to agree! That's so cool!" Ino was practically bursting with energy from her new freedom. She was sitting on her bed, while Sakura was standing near the door. "hehehe I still cant believe that you persuaded them so easily. Your so conniving!"

"Hey I take offense to that!"

"'Yamanaka-san I really am sorry. It's just that I wouldn't feel safe living all alone and Ino does need to get out there on her own. I know you worry for her and if its too much trouble I guess I'll just ask Naruto if I can room with him-'. How my parents fell for that crap, I'll never know."

"And they live with you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, your more manipulating than me on a good day."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Somehow, I get the feeling your insulting me..."

"That's because I am." Sakura almost fell with the impact of a pillow hitting her in the face. It led to an all out pillow fight. They each grabbed one, throwing them, hitting each other and blocking. By the time they were done, the room was littered with feathers and everything was out of place.

"Now... you have to help me pack... and clean up my room." They were out of breath from laughing and their mini war.

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura was standing in front of an apartment building. It was the Naruto lived in and the one that would be her new home. It was four stories tall, with peeling rd paint and a view overlooking the forest. Her apartment would be facing that forest and just down the hall from Hinata. Who had moved in a few months before. The apartment she was to have was just like all the others two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. They came with a stove, and fridge, all in the same spot. Uniform, except for what the individual owners place in it.

The arrangements were made, the first month paid for, and the rooms chosen. All that was left was to break the news to her family, pack her stuff and move in. She did all she could to stall but tomorrow would be the day. At long last, she will leave her childhood home, to seek a better life. All that's left of the past are the reminders in your memories. To move on you have to be able to, you have to want to.

* * *

She's still living at home because she hasn't moved out yet. Review! I need to know who to pair her with. Also I still need a beta for all my stories. DemonenJuin is my yahoo.  
-Reves

A chuunin doesnt have any mandatory vest or jumpsuit. A cloak, vest or cape is acceptable.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Doppelganger Technique or Shadow Replication Technique  
Kiritori Shinku Kaze- cutting crimson wind, Sakura summons cherry petals that surround her target in a crimson whirlwind.  
Shinku- scarlet, crimson  
Kiritori- cutting, tearing off, cutting off  
Kaze- wind, breeze  
Kinko- safe, vault, treasury


	3. Time to start Afresh

Wheres my Tenshi? is a story of Sakura's life, a little more modern than I'd like. Not everything has gone right, problems build up until their's no avoiding them. Hearts will break and death is inevitable but who knows? Compassion will be tested and spirits will break. Maybe lust can become love. Maybe relationships can survive the worst trials and blossom into something beautiful. The first chapter is going to be a little rough because you get her history.

Rated M for language, violence, morbidness, and adult themes later on

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this fic... and whoever I make up… and maybe my poems.

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks End_

_Diary_

(Flashback) words (End) –Flashbacks in the Diary

**Techniques**

'**Inner Sakura'**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Time to start Afresh

xXxXxXxXx

'_Once again I find myself at Kinko, hiding out really. No one knows where it is so it's the perfect place. Though they do know I go somewhere to train but the place is only known by me. The giant tree with the space inside to store things, the little spring near by, the trees surrounding it, hell I even like the little pile of rocks. Its all mine, hidden deep within the forest. You would have to walk for about an hour to get to it but I either teleport or just sprint there. Today however, unlike most days, I didn't come to train but to relax. Its early morning, way too early to be awake, yet here I am, lying on the dewy grass and watching the clouds lighten with the rising of the sun. Today is the day I leave home, the day that ends one chapter and beings a new one in my life. Finally I can be free of the burden of my family, and take on the task of caring for myself._

_Hmm I should be able to make it, though maybe I should find a part time job. Ino works with her family, I could always go there but I would rather work at an inn. That would be nice. Her parents might even give her an allowance. So we should be able to buy groceries easily and save up money for our bills. This might just turn out to be kinda fun.'_

A pink haired kunoichi lay in a grassy clearing watching the clouds go by. _'If I stay here any longer I think im going to turn into a female Shikamaru.'_ With that in mind she slowly rose to her feet. The clothing she wears, the same from years past, worn one last time for penance. The only different being her completely bandaged hands, they go right up to her elbow. It's to help my Taijutsu, you know like Lee-san, she says. This girl with clothes from a better time and scars that will never fade stands up and faces the sun. The warmth upon her skin tells her its almost midday.

"Time to start a new chapter." Sakura murmurs to her self. With a few hand signs she disappears, only smoke left in her wake.

xXxXxXxXx

"Oka-san, Oto-San! Im home!" Sakura appeared outside front door and walked inside. _'As it was bad manners to just appear inside someone house, even your own. Sadly Naruto and Kakashi could never be bothered to follow this.' _She shook her head a little at her wayward thoughts; she had a mission to accomplish. Seeing only two pairs of shoes she went searching for their owners. Walking into the family room she glanced around only to see her father asleep with a container half full of stale sake. His legs were bent awkwardly and his clothes crumpled. _'Father, what has become of the proud man I once knew?'_ She continued her journey, into the empty kitchen, dirty dishes in the sink, and food left on the table. Her parent's bedroom was the only one on this floor with their separate beds. The second pair of shoes belonged to her brother who would be upstairs taking a nap before practice. _'I guess a note should be good enough, though it is cowardly.'_

She took the steps two at a time, eager to get this over with. In her room the necessities were packed and had been for days, hidden under her bed incase her parents forbade her departure. However now she could move things without problems easily. Her window had a ledge that was the roof of her parent's bedroom. Putting her desk and futon out there she looks around. _'With just a futon, I can move it out of the way easily so I can leave the actual bed. My new clothing can come, and maybe one set of the old. All my weapons, scrolls and books, my box full of memories….. what else..… oh! My diary! That should be it.'_ Pushing the things she'll bring with her towards the white wall with the window, she looks at her scare belongs. Few jewelry, a worn teddy bear, and two sundresses are all that reminds her of a normal girl. She choose a different path and hasn't regretted it yet. Every step made her stronger and therefore was worth it.

She stepped out onto the roof once all her stuff was there, after a few hand signs she gathers chakra into her right fist. Once she has enough she punches towards the sky, she has given no name to this one yet but it does its job. In a few seconds Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino are standing in front of her.

"Finally reading?…. so troublesome." Shikamaru asked while yawing, his left arm resting behind his head.

"Were going to be neighbors! Daboyo!"

"Shut up Naruto! Do you want everyone to know were on the roof?" Kiba punched him in the head

"Hey Shikamaru, Shino." Kiba and Naruto contained to argue in the back ground their volume growing in loudness. She received a nod from Shino and a bored look from Shikamaru.

"Lets just get this over with. Kiba, Naruto you two get the desk. I'll get the futon and Shino you help her with her other belongings. Got it?" Shikamaru ordered glancing at each person in turn, when everyone nodded their approval he moved to his task.

"Heh just because Shika became a chuunin before us doesn't mean he can boss us around."

"Idiot! That's exactly what it means!"

"Well he doesn't have to do it all the time! You get that end."

"Fine. I would too if I was him."

Soon the three of them disappeared, bounding over the rooftops.

"That just leaves us huh? Ok I'll take all my clothes and you can take the weapons." After a few seconds of sorting it out, they two were following their companions. Side by side the wind blowing past them. Sakura let out a laugh and grinned when she caught Shino's eye. "Free at least ne?" With a burst of speed they landed on her apartments roof, the others already waiting there for them.

"Good luck Sakura."

Her eyes widened a bit before softening; the bug user had grown on her. His silence understandable, after hours of sparing, a glance, a twitch of his eyebrow, even the small movement of his arm told her something. "Thank you my friend." He laid his hand on her shoulder in silent support before disappearing.

She turned her jade eyes to the three remaining guys, their figures blurred slightly. "Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know what I what of done without you."

"Most likely you would of tried to carry it all here by yourself and been caught." Naruto tried to joke

"Your right, (giggle) I would have. Though I don't know about being caught." She wiped her eyes free of the remaining tears and hugged a Blushing Naruto and Kiba. "Thank you two very much. Oh and Kiba could I barrow Akimaru again tomorrow?"

"Sure, he always seems in a better mood after he comes back." He walked over to the edge of the roof. "Hey Naruto, your lucky, you get to live in the same place as three lovely girls" "ahem" "heh women. Maybe ill join you here sometime. Ja ne!" He waved behind him before jumping off the side to land of the street below.

"Show off. Oy Shikamaru, mind helping me with this desk now that Kiba's gone?"

"As soon as you get off of it I will." Naruto promptly got off of his perch and grabbed one end. Together they worked their way down the stairs, Sakura following with her baggage.

"Guys the bed room farthest away is mine. The one with the door open."

The apartment was plain, uniform just like the rest of the place. Ino wouldn't be moving in until next week. The floor was hard wood, the doors standard shoji, and the separating walls rice paper. Separating them from their neighbor's apartment was wooden walls with rice paper in front of it, for privacy, along with the bathroom. The door opened up to a little hall, the first door on the left was the kitchen, the second the living room, both with open doorways. The right was Ino's bedroom, the bathroom and then Sakura's room, each with a sliding shoji door. Once everything was brought in they returned to the roof. Chatting about missions, their sensei and the new genin. The times have changed and so have they. Each matured over the years. They faced death, and challenges none thought they could over come. Yet still they hold hope for the future, for Konoha.

xXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Chika came home. Once again she spent the day with her boyfriend. Her hair was slightly messed up but there was a slight smile on her face as she ascended the stairs. Instead of going to the room that she gained when her older sister moved out, she went to Sakura's. Hoping to talk some and gossip. Opening the door without knocking she saw that the room she used to share was bare. Empty of her sister's, belongings, the bed frame without a bed, and the closet empty except for the old clothes.

"Onee-san!" She closed the door and leaned back against it. Her fist pressed tightly against her mouth to suppress her sobs. She slid down the door and crumpled in a heap. Tears flowing from her eyes, she thought of her sister and all their times together. She remembered playing with her as a child but more so playing with Ichiro and picking on her. She remembered picking flowers and laughing. Yet she also remembered them receiving harsh words from Hana. Both of them were picked on but she had Ichiro to go to. Sakura was alone, and at this point she doesn't remember why she never went to her instead. She remembers punishment but the beatings her sister received were far greater. For Sakura was different, so she didn't care. However now she did, she remembered when she goaded her parents into punishing her sister and now regrets it. _'Could it be?'_ She thought with widened eyes. _'That I am to blame for her leaving? No it can not be only me.' _ Slowly she picked herself up off the floor and walked to the closet. Gathering the remains of her sister's belongings and stashing them under her bed she went down stairs.

She sat down at the table staring at her hands for a while before gathering up the rest of the dishes. Setting them in the sink she began to wash them. _'Sakura used to be the one to do the dishes.'_ She remembered her sister pink head glancing behind her to flash a smile at her story of the day. Glancing at the window her brown eyes gazed at her reflection. Noticing that her pink hair had once again faded more.

_Flashback_

"_Oka-san! Why doesn't Hana-neesan have pink hair like me and Chika?" A much younger Sakura asked_

"_It was said that the women in our family born with pink hair are the only ones to find love and lose it. However sometimes its better to lose your love than to keep it with a price." She said with a bittersweet smile "You know that as you get older your hair may change depending on the person you become. My mother told me of her aunt, she was born with pink hair just like you. However as she grew older it became darker. She grew up into a bitter old spinster, my mother told me because of a young man. She fell in love with him but he spurned her every chance he got."_

"_That wasn't very nice of him!" The young girl exclaimed_

"_Yeah!" Agreed another girlish voice_

"_oh! Chika-chan where have you been hiding?"_

"_No where!" Her childish voice rung out all the while, hiding her slightly chocolate covered hands behind her back._

_End_

She grabbed some of her locks and pondered the change. _'Maybe its because I still have my love with me.'_ With a sigh she went back to scrubbing the dishes clean. Hoping her sister would come back and explain where she had gone.

* * *

Kunoichi – female ninja 

Still don't know what pairing… lol. Reviews are welcome!

-Nation (my newest alias)


End file.
